Harry Potter and Percy Jackson's memories
by AklFin2
Summary: Percy becomes a DADA teacher! Hogwartians learn about famous PJO moments! Hermes sends letters! Sorting and screaming! What about Voldemort? Set after TLO and PoA. R&R!
1. Sorting and Screaming

**My computer deleted this!D: Anyways,I'm picking up from here,sorry. Basicly,the hogwartians learned some about Percy,and have been reciving mysterious letters from 'The Theif'.*cough,Hermes,cough*. Thank you Anonymous and Mrs Valdez. If you look back,you'll see I've fixed that. It's just that their minor characters and it's easy to forget them.:P[No offence Jake/Drew fans!]**

**Percabeth Lorien: I'll do that. Must have forgetten. BTW, I love your username! I love LL and Pecabeth!**

**Summerspirit: I know,right!**

**Electric Storm Surge: Go PJO! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Percy stepped forward.

"Sorting?" he asked.

"You'll see." was all he got in return. They were led into the Great Hall where students and teachers alike were just starting to enter. A hush immediately descended when the strange group walked into the hall. Dumbledore and the other professors took their place.

"We have guests that will be attending Hogwarts until they can get back home. I expect you'll treat them kindly." The sorting hat was brought out and the sorting began.

"Chase,Annabeth." She walked up and sat in the chair. The sorting hat was placed on her head. _Hmm,intelligent I see. But also brave..._ Suddenly the Hat screeched,

"Ow! That's gotta hurt! Gryffindor!" After the strange looks it got,Annabeth walked over to the Gryffindors,ignoring the whispers and stares.

"Di Angelo,Nico."_ Uh. Not very respected,are you? A problem with grudges..._

"Okay,that's disturbing! Slytherin!"

"Gardener,Katie." _Brave,I see,a good fighter,just like that other girl..._

"Gryffindor! Now,out!"

"Jackson,Percy." _Very brave and loyal,I see,Hufflepuff or Gryfffindor..._

"Death prophecy! Beat some one who would make You-know-who cry for mommy?! Super powerful?! GAHH! Gryffindor! Now get this kid OFF ME!" This,as you can imagine,caused an uproar. _Death prophecy? Beat some one that would make Voldemort cry for mommy? Super powerful? Gee,now we know why he has books written about him..._Harry thought. Once everything had calmed down,Percy sat down at the table,looking rather uncomfortable.

"La Rue,Clairisse." _Uh__ huh, not afraid to pick a fight,anger problems..._

"Scary father! Slytherin!"

"Mason,Jake." _Hmm,your good with crafts,finally some one norm-_

"Cursed cabin?! Hufflepuff!"

"Stoll,Connor." _You remind me of two students here,Fred and George..._

"Creepy brother! Gryffindor!"

"Stoll,Travis." _You two brothers? Ugh..._

"Not you two! Gryffindor!"

"Tanaka,Drew."

_Umm,persuasive,..._

"Uh,Hufflepuff! Now go before you convince me to say something stupid!"

"Thalia." _Bad past,fierce..._

"Forever young?! Gryffindor!"

"Underwood,Grover." _Hmmm,loyal,insecure..._

"That-a boy! That'll shut her up! Hufflepuff!"

"Solace,Will. _Hmm,slightly big-headed,but over all brave,father obsessed with haikus..._

"Yet another brother lost to war! Gryffindor!" After everyone had been sorted,they started to eat. The half-bloods passed around a jar of Greek fire,and burned their food that way. Who knew wizards[and witches] could stare and eat at the same time? The Golden Trio decided to befriend the demigods. Hermione and Annabeth talked about architecture and whatnot,while Percy,Harry,and Ron talked.

"So,what's with the prophecy?" Ron asked bluntly. Percy's face darkened.

"I hate prophecy's." he muttered.

"Harry's got a prophecy about him."

"What's it about?" Ron told him.

"That's nothing!" Percy scoffed. "I wish _I_ had it that easy."

"Oh,yeah? What's yours about,then?" Ron asked angrily. Harry didn't have it easy. He was probably working his butt off trying to defeat You-know-who,while Percy was lazing around doing nothing.**[Remember,this is what Ron's thinking.]**

"Oh,you know,the usual. When you reach 16 you going to make a choice that will save or destroy the world. Oh,by the way,your also going to get killed by a cursed blade." Ron stared at him.

"How did you survive that?" Harry asked in wonder. His problems seemed small in comparison. Percy shrugged.

"Luck,a small army,a kick-butt girlfriend,and a traitor that at the last minute,sacrificed himself to save the world. I just made the choice to give him the cursed blade so he could kill himself." was the sad answer.

"Oh." just then an owl swooped into the great hall. Dumbledore quickly scanned the note.

"It seems that our young friend Percy,will be teaching DADA this year. He shall still sleep in the Gryffindor tower." With that,the prefects led the students to their dorms. Percy flopped on the bed, falling asleep immediately. His last thought was what it was going to be like,teaching in a school for wizards...

* * *

**So,the sorting hat was talking about various things. Any questions,please ask. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! Please review!**


	2. Pegisi and famous moments

**My computer deleted this!D: I will use flames to make the story better. Set after The Last Olympian and The Prisioner of Azkaban.**

**Disclaimer:All rights go J.K Rowling and Rick Riodan.**

**SummerSpirit: You'll just have to wait and see.;] **

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Harry** **POV**

Harry arrived at DADA excited. Once everyone was seated,Proffeser Percy began speaking.

"All,right. First things first. _Don't_ call me Proffeser. I'm a bit older than you,16,but I'm not an adult. Call me Percy. Second,I will not be teacjhing you from telling you about things,we will be expirencing them. Including observing monsters in the Forrbidden Forest."

Harry exchanged a worried look with Hermione and Ron. _THE FORRBIDEN FOREST!? Was Percy insane?_

"Yeah,I know why it's forrbidden,and I could easily fend anything from there off." He didn't look like he was boasting,just telling the truth. Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind my asking,how would you fend the mosters from.._there_ off?" Percy simply grinned.

"Well,I have my ways,and Riptide." As he said the last word he whipped out a pen and uncapped it. I know what your thinking,what's a _pen_ going to do? Well this pen happened to turn into a sword. With a gasp Harry remebered that had given Percy a pen that turned into a sword. _The same one?_ he thought. Percy capped it and it shrank back into a pen. He pocketed it and said, "Now,we'll start small,in fact,I've arranged for us to go see some pegisi." They all followed him out to Hagrid's. Said half-giant was waiting for them.

"Now,'ercy,ya'sure ya' want to do this?" He asked neverously. Harry could see why. When Malfoy had insulted Buckbeack,the Hippogriff,[even after Hagrid had told the class not to]Buckbeack had injured him. Not horribly,of course,but enough for Buckbeack to almost be exucted by thye Ministry. He had just barley escaped thanks to Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah,I'm sure. I have lots of expirience with pegisi." Percy answered.

"Well,alright then." Hagrid led them around to where the pegisi were in their pens. They went ballistic when they saw Percy.

"Er,'ercy,I don'think it's safe." Hagrid said. Percy simply smiled and swung himself into the pens. Everyone gasped,[minusd the Half-bloods,remember they're all students except for Percy.[ It's a Slytherin and Griffiondor class.]]That should not have happened. Percy groaned.

"I keep telling you guys not to do that! And what do you do? You do just that!" The pegisi looked ashamed. Nico and Clarisse sniggered at this conversation,and Annabeth and Thalia grinned at each other. They had some amo to tease Percy with later.

"It's safe now. _Right?_" Percy shot the pegisi a glance. They simply stamped their hooves in responce. Harry nervously climbed in after the Half-bloods. The pegisi immediatly chased Nico out of the ring,but for the most part tolerated Thalia. They _adored_ Annabeth. One even looked over at Percy and neighed something,which made him blush a deep red. After class Harry and his friends went to the room of reqirement,because of some letter Dumbledore had recived.

* * *

Harry stared at the letter. It read,

_Hey! Apart from the fact of being grounded,*grumbles*everything is great! In this package is Percy Jackson's[and friends]most famous moments![Yes,I guess I** do** sound like I'm selling something] Funny coversations,quotes,pictures,etc. Enjoy!_

~_The Theif [No,I don't know where your bow and arrows are big sis. Okay! Okay! Fine,now don't hurt me. Wish me luck! OWWW!]_

The group exgchanged starteled glances. It sounded like The Theif was a teenager. Harry had expected him to be older. spoke up.

"Do you think we should still trust him now that we know he can't be older than Fred and Geroge?" Dumbledore sighed.

"I wish I knew the answer to that,"he said. "But I believe we have no choice. Perhaps The Thief is rather like young Percy and his friends." They opened the package. Pictures and a recording device spilled out. Hermione frowned.

"But that can't be right,"she said. "Muggle devices don't work at Hogwarts." Suddenly,a picture that kind of looked like a movie to Harry,[not that he'd ever seen one]sprung up. Fred and Geroge jumped back,startled. Their was a boy that Harry instintly identified as a younger version of Percy. A bull-man was suffocating a very pretty woman.

"The Minotaur,"Hermione breathed. "I thought that was only in Greek myths,but it's obvious Percy expirenced it." On closer inspection,their was a goat-boy laying in the grass,moaning about food. Grover. The women yelled,

"GO Percy!" Then the Minotaur squeezed her and she dissolved in a golden light.

"Mom!" Percy screeched.

"Oh,man,"Ron said,dismaid. "That was his mom." he glanced over at his own mother whose face was white. Harry stared. Percy had actully _seen_ his mom die. That must have been horrible. Percy had this enraged look on his face,and took off his jacket,waved it,and screamed some insults. Harry wasn't sure if he would've been that brave. The Minotaur charged Percy,but he jumped,kicking off of the monster's head,doing a spin in the air,and landing on the monster's back. Woah,Harry thought. _I could never do that. _Suddenly the scean changed. Percy's mom was at a beach with Percy. Percy asked about his dad,and when he'd left.

"His own father left him?"Ron's mother asked,appaled. Percy's mom answered that he'd never seen Percy as a baby. When the lost at sea partcame,she lost it."What kind of father is he? Abandoning his own child."she huffed. Harry was inclinded to agree,and he wondered if that was what really happened. Maybe his father was a wizrd,but that didn't give him an excuse to abandon Percy. This time the screen showed Clairisse trying to dunk Percy's head in the toilets,but the water acted up and blasted her and her friends while he remained dry. The next sceane showed Nico and Percy near a river,and it looked like a battle had just taken place. Skeletens littered the ground. Nico sleepily said,

'With great power,comes the great need to take a nap.'[quote from The Last Olympian] They were now watching Percy and Annabeth navigate some sort of maze. Percy said something unadible. Annabeth answered,

'Percy,the spider's getting away,do you really want to know how I was born?' The movie drew back into the device. There was a new note. It said,

_Okay,this is the last note for a while. If Father finds out,or my uncles or that matter,I'm dead. The pictures and HFIM[you know,the recorder. Stands for Hephetus's Frozen Iris Message.] will replenish themselves every dsay. Bye for nw!_

_~The Thief_

Harry pulled out the pictures,as everyone crowded over. The was Percy and a man standing next to him,that looked just like Percy. "Blimey,do you think that's his dad?"

* * *

**Sorry if a got some quotes wrong,I was doing this by memory.****Please vote on my poll on the profile. Review!**


	3. DADA and Medusa?

**Platypuslover: Well,yes,this ****_is_**** before HoO. And them half-bloods are going to be secretive. **

**Blazerules34: Hey! Good chapter for our story! [House of Hades. Check it out if you've read MoA]**

**Summerspirit: Yeah,it is. I needed a way for them to know Percy's dad is not dead,and that was what came to mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I groggily entered my classroom. Nobody had arrived yet, so I took out Riptide uncapped it, and attacked the dummies I had set up for my DADA class. Hey, might as well teach them to defend themselves in some way besides wizardry before we went into the Forbidden Forest. It was so natural, the feel of Riptide in my hands,the lighting fast thrusts, parries, and jabs,the sweat on my brow. Suddenly, I heard a noise and whirled around, sword in hand. What I saw was not a monster, but a group of terrified students and some of my _dear_ old friends from Camp Half-Blood trying to hold back laughter. And failing, might I add.

"Well, uh, umm...," I stuttered hopelessly. "And that, class, is how you defeat dummies," I impulsively said and instantly regretted.

I mean, what kind of dork says 'And that is how you defeat dummies'? I do, apparently. I moved aside and let the class seat themselves. Nico and Clarisse came by and taunted me. I ignored them for now. After all, I had more important things to do. I saw Annabeth and grinned.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain," she said affectionately.

I smiled. See? I can rely on Annabeth not to tease me.

"Who says 'And that's how you defeat a dummy?' You really _are _slow."

Apparently not. I opened my mouth to protest, but she was already gone. I sighed and marched to the front of the room before I realized I was still holding Riptide. Oh well.

"Today we're learning how to fight without wands or any weapon of the sort. Yes, that means fist fights. You'll start with the dummies, then go up against each other. The last one standing wins."

With that, I watched them start practicing and then go onto the arena. I have to say most of the wizards fail at fighting without magic. Harry and Ron got beat out pretty quickly, as did Draco and, later on, Hermione. Soon, the only wizards left standing were Crabbe and Goyle. I watched my fellow demigods attack and surround them, leaving two _very_ bruised wizards. Now it was half-bloods vs. half-bloods.

This ought to be interesting, I thought. I heard a screech and saw Drew sobbing.

"My...my...nail! It was _just_ manicured!" Thalia,who had been fighting her at the time, rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because that's _such _a tragedy," she said sarcastically. Drew stomped off in a huff, bemoaning her broken nail. Meanwhile, I saw Conner having a tough time with Annabeth.

"And _that," _she growled, punching him in the stomach,"was for putting spiders in my cabin." Conner groaned and staggered off to the side.

"Clarisse, no maiming!" I called over to said daughter of war, who was currently sucker punching Nico.

He dodged another blow and tried to get in close. The poor guy relied on his powers most of the time. Nico looked as if he really wanted to summon an undead army, but he knew he couldn't. That would blow our cover before we started even putting one on.

Thalia and I would also have to keep a cap on our emotions and powers. We couldn't have Thalia electrocuting someone or the school being flooded. Not that I would do anything like that, but what happened on Mt. Helen was a good example of what I could do if I lost control, and if anything happened to Annabeth...

I snapped out of it to see Travis and Clairisse facing off, Travis easily evading almost every blow and dodging around behind her to get some hits in before he had to duck again. Will went after a brutal punch in the face from Katie. Then it was Katie versus Annabeth, with Thalia standing off to the side to fight whoever won. Finally,it was Annabeth against Thalia. The two girls were a close match, with Annabeth predicting Thalia's moves before she made them, but Thalia's quick Huntress reflexes ensured that she was not an easy opponent.

Thalia tried punching Annabeth's arm, but Annabeth caught it and flipped her. Thalia, however, landed perfectly on her feet and twisted away from Annabeth. It went on like this for quite a while until I called out,

"Go Wise Girl!" when Thalia was making a crucial move. She jerked her head towards him, distracted. Annabeth took this opportunity and swept her leg under Thalia's legs. Thalia promptly fell, but stopped her face from hitting the floor. She got up and stomped off, but not before hissing to me,

"You are so dead, Jackson." I raised my eyebrows. Harsh. Thalia rarely called me by my last name. Oh, well. I remembered the time Annabeth called me "Jackson" outside the Hermes cabin. I smiled fondly and went to congratulate her.

* * *

Harry couldn't get over how well the kids who had...dropped in on them could fight. It was amazing. The majority of the group came in severely bruised. Ron was nursing a bloody nose, Hermione had twisted finger(among other injuries), Draco had a black eye, and Crabbe and Goyle were unrecognizable. Harry himself had many bruises on his arms.

Ms. McGonagall frowned. "What happened to you lot?"

Harry grimaced. "It seems our DADA teacher has a fondness for fist fights," he sighed. The head of Gryffindor looked quite taken aback while Dumbledore simply smiled.

"Well, let us see what is in store for us today."

They all gathered around as a new hologram came up. This time, it was Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and some weird lady with a veil. When she started to take it off, Annabeth looked like she had just realized something. She whipped something on her head and vanished. Percy and Grover looked like they had been pushed over by some invisible force, which, of course, they had. Every wizard's eyes widened. But still the film went on. Annabeth and Grover scrambled away, but Percy lay still on the ground, facing the lady's hideous feet.

The "camera" traveled upward,towards gnarled hands with bronze talons for nails. Harry felt like he was going to be sick, and Ron looked the same way. Annabeth suddenly screeched, "No! Don't!"

'Don't what?' Harry wondered.

A rasping sound was coming from above the sight of the camera, like the hissing of many snakes.

Grover yelled, "Run!", then "Maia!" and suddenly he was off the ground and his shoes had wings.

"Wait, his shoes have wings?!" Ron voiced Harry's thought, whereas Hermione looked as if she was thinking hard.

"Such a pity to have to destroy such a handsome young face," the women said soothingly. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."

The camera moved over to a glass ball, and in the reflection, they saw the lady's face, but instead of hair...she had snakes.

"Medusa!" Hermione cried. "They're fighting Medusa, the monster who could turn anyone to stone if they looked at her face!"

Harry was stunned. How did Percy get out of this one? But something told him not to count the young DADA teacher out yet. There was a flash and a recorded voice came over.

"You are not going to see this part for it will give away everything. Oh,well. Enjoy! This has been The Thief."

When the film came back on, Grover was hitting Medusa with a stick, eyes closed,somehow navigating by scent, and still flying.

"Duck! I'll get her!" he shouted. At this, Percy rolled to the side, and Medusa roared with rage as the stick connected with her head. The film skipped forward and they saw Percy, looking in the glass ball, sword in hand. The same one he had been using today, Harry noted.

"You wouldn't harm a harmless old woman, Percy. I know you wouldn't," she crooned to him.

Hermione snorted. "Harmless my foot," she muttered.

"Percy! Don't listen to her!" Grover shouted.

"Too late!" Medusa cackled as she lunged forward.

Just when Harry thought she was going to get him, he swung the sword and Medusa evaporated into golden dust. Everyone sat there, stunned.

"I suppose we should look at the pictures now?" Remus suggested. Dumbledore nodded, and Hermione took them out. She spread them out so they could all look at them, crowded though it was. The first one was a picture of Percy and Annabeth underwater, kissing.

"Wait,how'd they get underwater?" Ron asked, while Fred and George made smooching noises.

"I don't know," Hermione replied.

They moved on to the next and final one. This time it was Katie shouting at Conner and Travis Stoll while vines twisted around them.

"What's with the vines?" Draco said snottily.

Everybody ignored him before setting out to their respective sleeping quarters, minds buzzing.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! Not my best work,I know but please review!**

**~AklFin2**


	4. The Dark Forest and stolen items

**Blue: I promise I won't take it as a flame. **

**Yeah, that last paragraph really irked me because apparantly the IPad doesn't know the meaning of the button "enter". I have a beta now,so it should be better! Oh, this is just the rising action! Trust me, Percy or Harry wouldn't like where I'm going with this. Check the summary for a clue, second to last line.**

**Special thanks to E J ect for being the beta for this chapter and the last one. Well, she fixed it so it's no longer a block of text. If you didn't read it before, go check it out now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

My day couldn't get much worse. For one, everyone was staring at me. Well, not everyone. It was mostly just Harry and his friends, plus a few others. How strange.

Secondly, Thalia still refused to speak to me, despite Annabeth's efforts. That was fine by me. I wasn't quite ready to get into another fight with Pinecone Face, anyway. After the last class, we were heading into the Forbidden Forest. I waited from my position near Hagrid's hut.

After everything quieted down, I spoke. "Look, I'm not going to bore you with a lecture on the dangers and the importance of sticking together. Just remember, there are things in there, monsters, who probably wouldn't blink at the thought of eating a couple of wizards and witches."

There was silence. Meanwhile, all the wizards and witches looked nervous, and some even looked like ghosts, they were so pale. I uncapped Riptide and started heading into the forest. I noticed that Annabeth was ready to pull out her dagger, Nico was fiddling with his skull ring, and Clairisse just looked ready to fight, but then again, she always was. Conner and Travis were whispering with each other, no doubt planning to sneak up on some monster and yell 'Boo' or something like that. We trekked through the forest with minimum trouble, unless you call being ambushed by a pack of empousa trouble.

I heard Neville shriek, "Vampires!"

I didn't blame the kid. I had called them that too, at first. The empousa didn't seem to like that.

The head monster was about to lunge at him when I yelled, "Hey! Donkey leg!" and that's when all Hades broke loose.

My fellow half-bloods herded the wizards away, though Clairisse was more in favor of shoving them back yelling, "Stay out of the way and don't get killed!"

I cut one in half and beheaded another, but another one would come forward to replace each fallen one. I looked over and saw we were losing. Nico was sending as many to Taturus as possible and Thalia was shooting one after the other; Annabeth was cleverly sneaking up behind them, but it just wasn't enough.

That's when I shouted, "Run!" and ran back towards Hogwarts like a pack of hellhounds were on my trail.

* * *

Harry entered the room feeling like something big was going to happen. He could see the others were nervous too. Suddenly there was a crash and everyone turned to see a box with a note attached to it.

It read,

"Here are some things that were acquired by me - (cough stolen cough) Shut up Apollo! You shouldn't steal! Goody two shoes! Messenger boy! You did NOT just go there! (bang, crash, bang) Yeah, I didn't think so. Anyways, these are precious items! Don't break them! (No pressure or anything.)

Yours in pranking,

The Thief"

"Well, we know that 'The Thief' has a brother that's a goody-two-shoes. Sound familiar?" Fred commented, obviously thinking of Percy Weasley. Everyone moved towards the box. When they opened it, they were greeted by the sight of a sword shaped in a W.

"Umm..."

* * *

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! Please review! **

**~AklFin2**


	5. Chapter 5

**theHunteress101: Yes. A sword in the shape of a W _wouldn't_ be good in a fight. That is part of it.(kinda) Oh, I know. Percy _could _kick their butt, but they would find that suspicious. **

**PercyJacksonWillKickYourButt : Yeah. And the beginning seems like it's missing is because it is; my stupid computer deleted it.  
**

**lovelygirl: I am sorry;I don't know what you mean by that face. You'll have to put it into words for me to understand.  
**

**E J ect: Opps? I didn't mean to do that. Sorry it's fixed now.  
**

**Everybody! Check out the last chapter newly edited by E J ect! This chapter was also edited by him/her! Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I sighed and looked at my breakfast. I could've beaten those empousa; but what would the wizards think? Plus, I couldn't risk someone trying to help me and getting injured and possibly killed. I shoveled some of the food down. I looked over to see Annabeth there; smiling at me. I grinned at her and finished my meal. Time for class. Joy. I'm not sure that the wizards and witches were too excited for my class now.

Well, I had the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws first so at least they didn't now about it; though we were doing slightly different (and tamer) stuff since I didn't have a lot, if any, of the half-bloods in that combo. I got up and headed to class.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth walked into her class; Herbology. Katie was going to be good at this. The teacher started it off talking about the properties and uses of plants. After that they were left to trying to keep to keep their plants alive. Nico and Clairisse weren't fairing too well; Katie and Will's were blooming and bursting with life; and the Stolls were whispering amongst themselves.

Annabeth turned to her partner; Thalia.

"So, we should get working."

"Yeah." Thalia sighed.

"So the puss of the..."

* * *

Harry was still puzzling over the sight of the sword. And, by the looks of it, the others were too. A note drifted to the floor.

_Your all probably wondering over the shape of the sword. It's was not originally like that; I sent it to you like that on purpose! No fooling around with it; unless your pranking someone. I can respect that._ **Of course you can. **_Shut UP!_ **Make me. **_Martha,George,sic him. (Alright Hermes.) _**NO! I didn't mean it like that! Come on, call off the snakes! **_Mmm.. let me think..no. _

_See ya!  
_

_(I think you know who it is by know but I'll say it anyway) The Theif  
_

"Snakes?" Ron questioned confused. Hermione shook her head.

"That's all you got out of it? What about how is name is Hermes?"

"So?" Harry asked.

"And his brother's name is Apollo! Hermes and Apollo were brothers in Greek mythology!"

"It could be a coincidence." Harry pointed out even though he didn't think so. Hermione ignored him.

"Even more evidence of mythology!"

"You think Percy and his friends could be tied into that somehow?" Sirius said, leaning forward. Hermione hesitated.

"I don't know for sure. I need to do some research." Ron rolled his eyes. Harry could relate. It seemed like _all_ of Hermione's answers involved research. Harry had a bad feeling he'd be getting to know the library very well.

"We haven't looked at the pictures!" Ginny exclaimed, and Hermione lunged forward, no doubt hoping that they held some sort of a clue. They were not dissapointed.

The first one was a picture of the Empire State Building in America. But what could that do with anything? The next was more satisfying. There was Percy and Annabeth sparing, Percy with is sword, Riptide, and Annabeth with a dagger. In the a centaur was teaching archery.

"What's a centaur doing there?" Hermione exclaimed, frowning.

"Maybe they have a magical forest."

* * *

** Please review! **

**~AklFin2**


	6. A dream

**Hey, guys! The weirdest thing happened in school! My teacher said 'and all Hades broke loose'! Funny, huh? Or maybe it's just me...**

**NeonHedgehog: True, but with all the other evidence, this makes it suspicious.**

**This chapter was edited (by the time it is updated) By E J ect. Thanks!**

**A shout-out to the people who have figured out the mysterious "W" sword! This chapter is for you!**

**Note: Italics are dreams. This applies only to the first POV of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

**Harry POV**

_Harry was certain something was wrong. A cold voice made his skin crawl._

_"What about the other boy?" Voldemort whispered._

_"The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? I do not think he will be a problem, nor his friends," someone responded. _

_Wormtail, Harry thought._

_"I hear he and his friends are quite good with their weapons," Voldemort sneered._

_"Yes, but they have no magic. They are mere Muggles. It is the Potter boy will shall have to look out for."_

_"Nevertheless, if I find out that this information is unreliable, if they are in deed a threat..."_

_"Yes, my Lord." Harry could practically hear Wormtail quaking with fear._

_"Someone is listening," Voldemort said all of a sudden._

Harry bolted up from sleep, his scar burning. What could his dream mean?

'Whatever he's planning, it's not good,' Harry thought, worried. What business could Voldemort have with Percy? Harry laid back down, but sleep did not come easily to him.

* * *

**Percy POV**

I thought about the current situation: DADA class. I had not planned a single thing out. What would Annabeth do? I sighed, pacing the floor.

"A little help here?" I muttered to nobody in particular. I was about to give up and just wing it when I noticed a box on my desk. It was a plain shipping box that read _Hermes Express_. Curious, I opened it.

"Hermes!" I groaned when I saw all that was in it was stuff for pranks. Were those fireworks? "I'm supposed to be _teaching_, not telling jokes!"

In a flash, the pranking materials were replaced by a cell phone. In a particular, a phone with two snakes intertwined. It was Hermes's caduceus, complete with his two snakes, Martha and George. The cell phone quickly changed from a phone to an innocent looking quill pen. Of course, Martha and George were still on it. All of a sudden, I knew what I was going to do.

I waited until everyone was in their seats.

"Today, we have a little surprise item," I said, holding up the caduceus, which immediately had everyone's attention. Ignoring the whispers, I continued.

"This is Martha and George," I said, gesturing to the two snakes. "Say hello, Martha and George."

_Hello, Martha and George._

_George, be polite, we have guests!_

_I'm not being rude._

_Yes you are! What would Hermes say?_

_Don't you dare tell him! I won't have rats for a week!_

_Well, we'll all know who's fault that would be._

_Yes, we would! Yours!_

_Mine?_

_Yes, I knew Hermes always liked you best, even though your annoying!_

_Oh, that's it!_

The two snakes proceeded to chase each other around the pen, much to my exasperation.

"As you can see, Martha and George could be a very useful weapon," I commented, pointing to the teeth they were trying to bite each other with.

_That's right! We can be used for many different purposes._

_We charge only one rat an hour!_

This would be a long class.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe that Percy had managed to get something like that. The snakes went by Martha and George, too, just like the two snakes from the note. The Thief's snakes, Harry reckoned. How did Percy do that? Then it struck him. Does Percy _know_ The Thief? It was a possibility. Harry remembered how when shown the note, Percy and company had yelled,

**"**Hermes!" which was what his brother, Apollo, had called him. There had to be a connection! He would tell Hermione and Ron later.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when the whatever-you-call-it (film?) began to play.

_Percy and a red-headed girl looked like they had been running from something. Or someone. A blonde haired boy with golden eyes was behind them. All of a sudden, the red-head whirled around and threw a blue hairbrush at the boy._

There was a brief silence.

"That was interesting," Mrs. McGonagal stated carefully.

"I can't believe that girl threw a hairbrush at golden-eyes!" Ron burst out. Hermione shrugged.

"Let's look at the photos. Also, I did some research."

"Oh?" Sirus inquired. "Do tell."

"Well," Hermione began, "in Greek mythology, Hermes was god of travelers, merchants, athlete's, and all who use the road."

"Will you bloody get on with it?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione gave him the evil eye before continuing.

"_But_, he was also god of _thieves_. His symbol was a caduceus, two snakes intertwining on winged staff." There was a whole outburst of confusion. People were yelling and shouting stuff like,

"What?-"

"How-"

"Awesome!"

The latter was from Fred and George, who looked positively overjoyed. After a while, everybody had quieted down and decided to look at the photos. Harry found himself looking at the photos with a new light now that they had figured out the mystery behind The Thief, now known as Hermes. As they pulled the few pictures out of the box in which it was stored, Harry saw a note attached to one of the photos. It read,

_Well, you took your time figuring me out, huh? Yes, you are correct, I am the great Hermes! _ "I told you your children are dramatic, Zeus!" "Oh, be quiet Poseidon! Hermes, didn't I tell you to stop sending these notes?" "You did? No, father, you didn't. I'm sure your memory must be failing you. You never said anything like that to me."_ *winks* Well, enjoy! Oh, and tell Martha and George that they better not try to get rats from people..._

_~Hermes_

Hermione smiled at being right as Harry took the note off to properly to look at the picture. It was of a man that looked in his mid thirties with salt and pepper curly hair. He was wearing a jogger's outfit, and, on his head was a winged cap. On his feet, winged shoes. His hand held his caduceus and he wore a mischievous smirk, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter.

"That must be Hermes." Harry said, studying the photo. He set that one down and moved onto the next, and last, one.

This time Hermes had a golden bow in his hand, is finger on his lips in a 'shush' gesture.

As everyone exited the room, Harry told Ron and Hermione about his dream.

"You had a dream about You-Know-Who?" Ron hissed. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, Ron," Harry said truthfully.

* * *

**Wow, 1,192 words! (including the AN's) Please review!**

**~AklFin2**


End file.
